etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Highlander (Class)
The Highlander 'is an offensive class originally introduced in Etrian Odyssey Untold available only in its Story Mode as a main character. Once again, the Highlander has been reintroduced in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold as a complete class for DLC which was available for free until August 10, 2015. The class comes with two characters and a palette change for both of them available as use in EO2U's Classic Mode, although it is possible to reclass a Story Mode character into a Highlander. Overview *'Force Boost - Hero Battle: For 3 turns, provides a 50% damage bonus to spears, and whenever the Highlander deals spear damage to enemies, the entire party is healed for 25% of the total. *'Force Break - Gae Bolg' (uses arms, STR-based): Consumes entire party's HP for a powerful ranged stab attack to all enemies. Despite the description, this attack does not have an element at all, not even Almighty. As such, it is able to hurt Ur-Devil while he has his Ur-Eyes up. Highlanders remain largely unchanged since The Millennium Girl, only picking up the Force skills during the transition. They have also answered the call to Maginia in Etrian Odyssey Nexus, with only a slight rearrangement of their skill set. *'Strengths': Powerful source of area-hitting stab damage, excellent strength and agility growth while being more durable than a Ronin. *'Weaknesses': Constant HP consumption for skills reduces stamina without a healing source, poor Luck impairs ability to inflict ailments. Skill Tree The Fafnir Knight Etrian Odyssey Nexus Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Grimoire Stones Subclassing Subclasses for Highlander *'Protectors' as a subclass allow the Highlander to put their naturally high defenses to use as an offense oriented tank. Ally Shield and Line Shield allow them to keep allies safe while taking advantage of Bloody Veil and Bloodlust. Shield Smite, Shield Bash, and Shield Flare expand their damage type options beyond Stab or relying on Spear Assist to copy. HP Up, Phys DEF Up, and Elem DEF Up all work together to increase the Highlander's tankiness and mitigate chance of death at low HP. *'Ronin', being DPS classes, offer simple synergy: Phys ATK Up, Duel, and Speed Up. The risk-taking Highlander can also use a Katana to gain the effects of Upper Stance if they so desire. *A War Magus subclass is chosen for the passives. The Highlander's own Blood Fortune will improve ailment accuracy of their allies, which then triggers the effects of Vampire, Rouse and Mind Drain. Vampire in particular is great for passive healing to offset HP drain. Stacking Phys ATK Up, HP Up and Status DEF Up are also good picks. *'Landsknechts' give very good passives in the form of Single Devotion, Initiative, and Proficiency if the Highlander is fast enough to get the jump on enemies. The Break debuffs off the Shield skills lets the Highlander use their shields for damage, adding another attack element to their repertoire and providing a debuff support dimension to their role. *'Pugilists' offer Fighting Spirit which serves as an added delayed damage boon after the Highlander's performed a HP-consuming move. A stacking HP Up can also add to the Highlander's own bulk. *'Heroes' as a Highlander's subclass offer Encourage, their greatest asset which can restore party HP while the Highlander's consuming it. Between this and the Highlander's own Force Boost, the passive healing can provide invaluable sustain. Highlander as Subclass Highlanders, having very specific Spear skills and being focused on DPS, don't really have a lot to offer without forcing a party member to use a spear as a subweapon. That said, access to HP Up, Phys DEF Up, and Phys ATK Up makes them a great selection for normally fragile physical DPS classes. Those who don't mind taking a mild speed penalty also gain access to shield use for better durability. On the supportive side of things, Bloody Offense and Blood Fortune are great buffs to add to the party. *'Protectors' usually find themselves lacking in offense, as a lot of their skills are focused on their shield. That is where the Highlander's own attack skills come in, thus replicating the function of the Hoplites. Bloodlust also works fantastically with Line Shield for combining defense with a counterattack. *'Gunners' take the Highlander subclass for the passives. Access to shields also mitigates their poor physical defense, and their low Agility also means they are largely unfazed by the speed penalty. *'Imperials' also benefit greatly from these passives and shield use to further raise their bulk. In between Drives, the Imperial can support their party with buffs should they have invested in them. *'Pugilists' looking to reclaim their Impact Brawler role find use in the Highlander's Bloodlust and Bloody Veil. Blood Fortune is also good for amplifying their binding punches when needed. *'Heroes' themselves, for all their utility, don't actually have any passives to their name. A Highlander is a good pick for the passives to help them function on the frontline. Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Classes